


The Double Sided Rose

by SpaceSurgeon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Cinder Insane, Hardcore, I don't know how to do tags, Insanity, Love, Multi, My first fic, RWBY - Freeform, Self insert male, Teleportation, Torture, Volume 2 (RWBY), cute ruby, male reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSurgeon/pseuds/SpaceSurgeon
Summary: As they're walking home from school, Y/N and Cinder travel through a strange portal that transports them to both sides of Remnant. Y/n is trained as a Huntsman while a much more sinister fate awaits Cinder...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Stepping Stone

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. It's originally from Wattpad so I'm transferring some of my work over, first time on this website and I don't even know how to make a chapter title. Message me if you want discord link. This entire thing is already written and the quality goes up the further along you read. 

"You know, I don't think Salem is really that bad," Said Cinder to her long-time friend, Y/n.

"But she wants to destroy the world," said Y/n, wondering how Cinder could even think that.

"Well, she only wants to destroy the world because the Gods were unfair to her and she lost Ozpin."

Her logic baffled Y/n who thought that Salem was the evil villain of the anime series.

"Well Ozpin came back and Salem still tried to kill him so.."

"Ozpin had it coming when he tried to kidnap his own daughters" Y/n whispers to himself

"That's not what happened at all." Said Cinder, trying to start a heavier debate.

"Whatever, so how was your day at school?"

"Bad... again, the girls keep bullying me because of the burn."

The burn-in question was a scorch mark that covered half of Cinders face which she got from the house fire where both of her parents died. Y/n had met Cinder in the orphanage just days after the fire as he too was an orphan as his parents had died in a collision crash with a drunk driver. 

"Well, at least there's a new episode of RWBY waiting for us at home."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The duo was at the final stretch for volume 3 only having 2 more episodes to go.

Y/n couldn't wait for them to get home as he secretly had a crush on Cinder and enjoyed snuggling up next to her to watch RWBY. Little did he know that Cinder had the exact same feeling.

"Well, here we are," said Y/n, opening the gate to there foster families house. The family only looked after the two 14-year-olds because they got child support cheques from the government.

As soon as they stepped inside they knew something was wrong as they could hear a low drone perforating through the house.

"What the *Bleep* is that?" said Cinder, starting to worry that maybe they had left an electronic on or maybe a kitchen appliance was still running. If they had left something on they knew their parents would beat them and not feed them for at least 24 hours. Oh yeah, their foster parents were also very abusive. Big whoop.

"I don't know. Maybe someone left the toaster on or something," said Y/n fearfully as he also knew the consequences if that had happened.

So the pair of them walked upstairs trying to find the source of the noise. As soon as they reached the final stair they stopped, faces covered in shock. In the middle of the upstairs hallway stood a big blue oval-shaped portal in which they could hear the sounds of swords clashing, beasts roaring and a young girl yelling someone's name, although it was inaudible from this distance. Cinder was shocked... yet intrigued.

"That's a portal."

"Yep."

"Where does it go?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you wanna walk through it?"

Now it was Y/n's turn to be shocked as he couldn't believe Cinder wanted to walk through the portal when they had absolutely no idea where it went. It was insanity!

"Come on, It'll be fun."

"But we have absolutely no idea what the frick is in there."

"It'll be an adventure."

"It'll be our death."

Cinder was thinking that wherever this portal lead to would be better than where they are now and so really wanted to go through the portal to see what things could be waiting for them on the other side of the portal. At least going through here would get them away from her foster family and the bullies that tormented her all day at school. On the other hand, Y/n was terrified of going through the portal as he still had no idea what could possibly be waiting for them on the other side. There could be monsters, demons or.. or a world full of ice cream or a world full of doughnuts.

You know what?

This didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

Cinder was looking at Y/n's face as he came to this conclusion.

"So are you in?"

"Ummm..."

"Wherever it goes will be better than this."

"I suppose your right."

"You're in then?"

"ehhh... Fine."

"Good, so should we bring something?"

"I've never gone through a portal before, I don't really think there's a set of guidelines."

"Well then, no time like the present, let's go!"

So Cinder grabbed Y/n's hand and jumped through the portal. Into the unknown.

And right into Salem's waiting hands.


	2. The Power Play

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Reading this old work makes me cringe at how bad it is, also the first person bits are him thinking but I don't know how to make text bold. 

PS: This chapter is boring on purpose as it's just meant to lay the groundwork of the character. So if you don't like this chapter, Keep going because it gets a lot better than this.

"What the- AAhhhh." Yelled Y/n as he found himself falling through the air at high speeds heading directly towards the ground.

"I'm gonna die!" Exclaimed Y/n as he plummeted toward the pavement and prepared for his imminent doom.

He landed on his butt which surprisingly didn't break on impact. He sat there for a couple of seconds trying to remember what had happened. 

"We found the portal and Cinder dragged me thr- WAIT where's Cinder?" He came to the realisation his friend wasn't with him. 

Y/n immediately stood up and took in his surroundings looking for Cinder and wondering where the hell she was. He couldn't see Cinder and started to worry about where she was but then he saw it. An almost medieval-looking... Castle? no, Hospital? no, Academy. Beacon Academy. 

Wait a second... that's Beacon which means...

HOLY FRICKIN FRICK. THIS IS RWBY.

He realised that he had stumbled through the portal and ended up in the universe of his favourite tv show. He had dreamt about being a huntsman but Y/n never actually thought that he would be standing at the front gate of Beacon academy.

As Y/n was still processing where he was he heard a sudden explosion go off next to him.

"Unbelievable. This is exactly the sort of thing I was talking about."

Y/n thought he recognised that snarky spoilt tone. It was Weiss Schnee!

"I'm really, really sorry."

Y/n immediately recognised that voice as Ruby Rose, his favourite character in the series.

"Uh you complete dolt, what are you even doing here, Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Y/n then realised he remembered this scene from volume 1 when Ruby met Weiss and Blake for the first time. Quick thinking as he was, Y/n realised that he shouldn't interrupt this as if he did he could change the future and as knowing the future was his only benefit right now he really didn't want to compromise that.

He realised he had momentarily forgotten about Cinder and walked away from the bickering students to see if he could find her. After walking around the front grounds of Beacon for a half hour he finally concluded that Cinder probably wasn't at Beacon and had landed somewhere else. 

He was wondering how to find her when a sudden thought came to him.

OZPIN!

His speech was starting soon so Y/n quickly headed into Beacon and found a seat near the front. Y/n did look a bit out of place still wearing his school uniform but then again all of the hunters in training wore unique outfits and they were all too concentrated on Ozpin's speech to give Y/n any attention.

"I'll keep this brief."

5-minutes later Ozpi had finished his rather unencouraging speech.

As Ozpin was walking off of the stage Y/n tried to approach but was stopped mid-stride by none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Excuse me young man but why are you wearing a non Beacon school uniform at this academy and where is your weapon. In fact, what is a 14 year old even doing at beacon?"

"Uh." 

Y/n was trying to think of a convincing answer without giving away who he was and where he came from. After a few seconds of standing there thinking and Glynda giving him a very suspicious glare, he decided that shock value might just work.

"Salem sent me."

Glynda stood there for a second, beyond speechless, she soon recovered and got into a fighting stance as she presumed that Y/n was one of Salem's evil minions.

"Relax, I just want to talk with Ozpin."

Y/n kneeled on the floor with his hands behind his head as Glynda still looked at him, slightly on edge.

"Alright but you're keeping your hands that position the entire walk and if you so much as sniffle I will blast you into an uncountable number of pieces."

"Yeah, Sure." Y/n said in a very timid tone, he had just realised how real this situation was. He was actually in the world of remnant but had no aura, semblance or training and couldn't defend himself whatsoever.

Timeskip 10 minutes of silent but intense walking 

"Glynda I think General Ironwood will be arriving soon and so we must ma-"

Ozpin stopped mid-sentence and stared at Y/n from his desk.

"And who might this be?"

"He says he works for Salem."

This made Ozpin stand up out of his chair and walk around his desk until he was mere centimetres from Y/n's face.

"I highly doubt that Salem would hire young boys to do her dirty work for her. Actually how old are you Mr...

"Y/n sir, my names Y/n L/n and I'm 14 years old"

"As I was saying I find it very unlikely that Salem would use a 14-year-old for her schemes. So then Mr L/n why are you actually here?"

"I need your help." Y/n says as he stands there timidly, not really knowing how to go on without giving away his big secret.

"I need help finding my friend Cinder."

"You just expect us to help you after coming in here and claiming your working for the enemy? I'm sorry but I'm going to need a lot more information"

Dammit! How can I tell Ozpin anything without giving away my secret... Wait why is it a secret in the first place? It's not like Ozpin has nefarious intentions or anything, He's designed to be the wise, powerful and trustworthy mentor. Kind of like obi-wan actually...Huh.

"Well, let's just say I'm not from this world. I'm from a world where there's no Dust, Grimm, Aura, Semblances, Magic or anything like that. My world is generally at peace and much more technologically advanced than this world."

Well, maybe not as much as Atlas

"My friend and I stepped through a portal not knowing where it would lead and while I landed at the front of this school I still have no idea where my friend Cinder is."

"Why should we believe anything you're saying?"

Goodwitch said in a sceptical tone still thinking that Y/n was working for Salem.

"Hit me."

"Excuse me!"

"Are you deaf, I said hit me."

"I heard you just fine I'm simply wondering why you would want me to do something as stupid as that."

"Just do it."

And with that Glynda used her semblance to lift up a palm-sized rock and throw it at his arm. Y/n didn't even try to block it.

That hurt. He thought as the rock drew a line of blood from his wrist. He probably should've thought of an easier way to prove himself.

"You... you don't have an aura. You really aren't from this world." Said Glynda, here usually calm and in control demeanour shattered by this revelation.

"Interesting and quite peculiar but that still doesn't tell us how you know about Salem," Ozpin said in an interested but guarded tone.

"Well.. uhhh. Let's just say that I kind of know what's gonna happen in the next few months here at beacon."

"While I of all people can respect privacy and secrets I need to know if you know anything that could help us defeat Salem."

While Y/n could warn Ozpin about several dangers coming to Beacon soon he decided that he would play his cards close to his chest and not try to influence events too greatly as then he wouldn't know the future and his tampering could possibly have consequences.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything that Salem's actually planning."

"Well, we tried. So Y/n how do you plan to find this Cinder you speak so fondly of?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with that."

"While I may be powerful in magic I haven't the faintest idea where she could be... But I will offer you a position as a student in this academy so that you can train to find her yourself and maybe help some people along the way, If you're interested?"

WHAT THE FU-!?


	3. Complete Corruption

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some suggestions and feedback would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Frick this old work is bad. 

"Woooo Hooo"

Cinder yelled as she flew through the air at high speeds heading for the ground. After a couple of seconds flying through the air, she landed on a black mass of fur. 

Christ. That hurt. Wait, where am I?

She stood up off the fur and looked around seeing a mountain with a black castle at its peak and the surrounding landscape was filled with pools of black goo.

"Huh. Weird"

She then heard a growl behind her and looked to see the fur standing up and taking shape as a

BEOWULF. Then this must be...

Salem's goddam castle

YAY, I'm in RWBY!

Cinder then realised that she was in actual trouble as the Beowulf ran a few strides towards her and swiped at her face.

I'm gonna die! Thought Cinder as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. After a few seconds of her waiting to die, she realised something must be wrong and so opened her eyes to see the claws of the creature just mere centimetres away from her face. The monsters face looked confused as if it was going against its natural instinct. The Beowulf then lowered its clawed paw and gestured for cinder to follow it as it started walking up the mountain. Cinder was hesitant to follow the beast that had tried to kill her minutes before, but where else did she have to go in this barren wasteland?

As the monster was escorting her up the mountain she caught glimpses of other kinds of Grimm who would occasionally growl at her but eventually leave her alone. 

This situation is.. very strange

She thought to herself as the pair reached the peak of the mountain where the gates to Salem's castle were. As she was a few steps away from the gate it opened automatically without her or any of the Grimm touching it. It sent a shiver down her spine.

The Grimm led her into the entrance hall of this possibly ancient castle. The gate closed behind the Grimm as he.. or she? left. Now Cinder was really terrified as she was all alone in th-

Y/n!

Oh god I haven't even thought about him

Where could he be?

Cinder mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her best friend and biggest crush. She was still trying to think of where he could have landed when she heard a voice. But not just any voice. A voice with a tone as smooth as honey that made the listener weak at the knees and ready to obey. It was a voice Cinder recognised instantly. 

Oh crap

"Walk through the door and approach my throne."

As soon as Salem said those words a door appeared in front of Cinder and opened automatically. Through the door, Cinder saw a long table filled with empty seats and a throne at the end of it and sitting on that throne was none other than Salem herself.

"Welcome Child. What brings you to fall out of the sky and land in my domain"

"It was an accident"

Cinders voice was shaking as she said those words because she knew there was an army of Grimm outside under Salem's control that could rip her apart at a moment's notice or maybe Salem herself could do it with a snap of her fingers. Thanos style.

"Accidents such as that seldom happen. So I ask you again, how did you get here and why?"

Cinder was freaking out as she didn't really know what to say as she knew that if Salem didn't believe her she would probably be killed.

The adults always said that honesty is the best policy so if this doesn't work I'm screwed. Besides, what's the harm, I'm just in a TV show, Heck I'm probably dreaming right now and the portal was probably a hallucination.

So Cinder told Salem about her world, how she got to this world, how she doesn't know where her friend is and with each sentence Salem looked more pleased so Cinders voice rose in confidence until it had the same tone as her giving a motivational speech.

"I am inclined to believe you, even though it sounds like an impossible scenario."

Cinder was immediately relieved as she had feared that Salem wouldn't believe her and the repercussions that would inevitably follow.

"But."

Cinders heart skipped a beat.

"While I now know of your world and your.. friend."

Salem said this in a tone to indicate that she thought he was definitely more than that. She wasn't wrong.

'I only know very little about you, So I would like to hear your entire life story from the moment you were born until you landed here, in Remnant."

So Cinder went on to talk for hours upon hours about her happy childhood until her parents died and the orphanage she had to go to. She talked about meeting Y/n and how she had loved him ever since. She talked about the bullies at school who would torment her constantly and the nights she spent dreaming of killing the bullies with her bare hands. She finally talked about the portal and the conversation her and Y/ had had. As soon as she got to that bit Salem raised her hand to indicate that that was enough for now.

I think I have just found the perfect servant

As Salem was thinking this she was saying,

"How would you like to get back at those bullies and anyone that has made fun of you in your entire life, and how would you like to use this power to find Y/n and make him yours?"

Upon hearing this Cinder was overjoyed. She was right all along about Salem really not being that bad.

In your face Y/n!

But that thought brought her back to thinking about him and how much she already missed him. With this power that Salem was offering she could make all her dreams come true.

"I'm in."

"Good. but there is a price. You have to be my servant, slave and assassin."

If she had heard those terms yesterday she would've laughed them off and told Salem she was a crazy old lady. The thing that Cinder didn't know was that as she was talking to Salem and giving the queen of the Grimm her life story, Salem had told a special tiny Grimm bug to crawl into Cinders ear and start infecting her brain with Grimm energy to make her more compliant to Salem. A side effect of the Grimm bug was also insanity. But Salem was well aware of that fact. She was even counting on it.

"That is a price I will happily pay."

Good. Very good. 

Salem thought to herself as she realised she could train Cinder using love and vengeance as motivation to become Salem's most useful tool. And a deadly assassin.


	4. Gaining Glory

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. This thing is stuck at 38 hits which is nice.

CK!?

Y/n was shocked at the offer Ozpin had proposed to him. He had spent countless nights dreaming of becoming a hunter but he never actually thought his dream would come true. In his mind, Y/n weighed the potential positives and negatives of becoming a Huntsman. 

Positives: 

Possibly getting a Semblance

Meeting all the cool characters from the show

Fighting monsters 

Getting a six-pack (probably)

Saving innocents

Dispensing some righteous justice

Negatives:

Almost certain death

It was a done deal.

"I'm in."

"Good, now our first order of business is to get you an aura and Semblance."

Y/n and Glynda didn't think this was possible but Ozpin informed them that he could grant Semblances because of his magic. So Y/n immediately got excited at the possibilities until Ozpin told him that it would be a very painful process as he would have to mould and bend Y/n's very soul to give him a Semblance. Y/n was more than willing to take on the pain if it meant gaining what many would consider a superpower. Y/n asked Ozpin if he could pick what Semblance he wanted but Ozpin informed him that a Semblance was an extension of someone's soul and so would represent that someone on their most basic level. Y/n's head was whirring with what his Semblance could be.

Super strength, super speed? no, definitely laser eyes.

"Are you ready to undergo the process Y/n? "

"More ready than I've been in my entire life."

So with that Ozpin started "working his magic" and began shaping Y/n's soul. As he was doing this Y/n was screaming at the top of his lungs as it felt like his chest was being ripped apart and his mind was tearing at the seams.

"There, all done"

Y/n was still bent over in pain but quickly stood up as he realised he wasn't experiencing the gut-wrenching pain of a few seconds earlier. Y/n quickly tried to discern what his Semblance was but was unable to activate it.

"To active your semblance for the first time, you must concentrate on what makes you feel the most emotion, preferably what makes you most happy rather than angry."

As Y/n thought about what Ozpin said he immediately closed his eyes and started conjuring memories of his early childhood that he could barely remember. He then focused on all the pain and anger he had felt following his parent's death and for all the years after. He then remembered Ozpin's advice and tried to stick to happy thoughts but those were few and far between. So he started focusing on the main thing that had kept him going for all these years, the thing that he cared most about, the thing he couldn't live without.

Cinder.

He felt something stirring deep within his soul and so opened his eyes to see if his Semblance had activated. For a couple of seconds, he didn't notice any changes until he realised that Ozpin wasn't moving at all. He tried waving a hand in front of Oz's face but that elicited no reaction. He tried the same thing with Glynda. Same result. 

Oh my god. I have time stop!

As Y/n came to this realisation time started once again and Y/n suddenly felt extremely tired as if he had just done an entire gym workout. 

" By the way, the first time is the only time that you have to have that much emotion an-"

Ozpin noticed that Y/n was panting and covered in sweat. He came to the logical conclusion that Y/n's semblance was time stop and after asking the man himself and only getting a nod in response as Y/n was too tired to talk Ozpin went on to explain the finer details of Y/n's Semblance.

"You are not the first Hunter to have this ability nor will you be the last. In my experience with similar abilities the longer you use it for the more tired you're going to get, but the more time's you use the Semblance the more your body will become accustomed to its weary effects and so you will eventually be able to last much longer"

Y/n was still panting but he was listening as this was very important information. Ozpin further explained that he had gifted Y/n an incredibly strong aura so that he may better face the wilds of remnant when trying to find Cinder. Y/n was very grateful to Ozpin as he realised just how big a gift this was. With an aura this strong it would be difficult for Grimm to even harm him and it could make up for the years of lost training that all other huntsman had.

"Now it's time to get you out of those rags and get you a real weapon"

So Ozpin and Glynda escorted Y/n down the elevator and into Beacons armoury level which housed all kinds of weapons and armour. Y/n spent 20 minutes ogling at all the awesome looking armour and weaponry on display before Ozpin said to take his pick. Y/n spent the next hour looking at the hundreds of weapons and outfits to choose from but none of them really suited him.

Too big. Too small. Damn, I'm never gonna find a weap-

Just as Y/n had that thought he glimpsed the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. Second only to Cinder. He had laid his eyes upon a revolver that's barrel extended out into a very long knife that some would even consider a short sword. Next to the weapon of his dreams was an outfit he would only expect to find in the Assassin's Creed games. The outfit had a thin black hood and a black mask that went up to Y/n's nose along with two blue and black gauntlets on each hand and a blue chest piece that was connected to the outfits black sleeves and blue belt that was encrusted with silver.

This thing looks epic!

Y/n suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Ozpin staring at the ensemble and saying that it was a very nice choice. Ozpin's tone suddenly got more serious as he said that the trials to determine teams had already been held and that Ozpin was putting Y/n in team RWBY as he knew it had a capable leader. Ozpin warned Y/n not to tell anyone, including team RWBY, about where he had come from and how he had got these powers as Ozpin didn't want this information falling into the wrong hands. He told Y/n to simply make up a backstory about how his parents were hunters and had homeschooled him but then died suddenly in a Grimm attack while defending their home. Y/n was annoyed that he would have to lie to the team but understood Ozpin's caution

"Tonight you will sleep in one of the unused dorms and tomorrow I will announce who you are and what team you will be on."

Y/n nodded in understanding and followed the directions that his scroll gave him. A scroll gifted to him by Ozpin. Y/n couldn't wait for tomorrow as he really wanted to meet the team and get to know them. But that would have to wait because now he could get a nice full nights sleep. As he drifted off into slumber he still thought about Cinder and where she could possibly be. But he had ended up with Ozpin so what's the worst that could be happening to her?

If only he knew...


	5. Practise Makes Perfect

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Ay could we get some reviews and comments in here, this fic is an old one but comments are still appreciated

Y/n yawned as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the abandoned dorm. Y/n had just spent his first night in the world of Remnant. While he was enjoying himself Y/n was still worrying about Cinder and where she could be.

Yn stood up off the bed and went to put on the new outfit that he had acquired the night before.

Damn. I look sick.

Y/n looked at the clock on the wall and realised that he was late for lunch and so hurriedly finished putting on his uniform and raced to the cafeteria. Once he arrived he found an empty seat at an empty table and sat down waiting for Ozpin to announce his presence.

"Ladies and gentleman if I could have your attention. I am pleased to announce that a new student has joined your ranks."

Y/n heard muttering and whispering as Ozpin was saying this.

"Who could it be?"

"Why are they only coming now?"

"oooh sounds mysterious."

Ozpin continued his rather long-winded introduction.

"This student joins us from a small island off the coast of mantle called Antioch."

Y/n chuckled to himself at the parallel between his world and remnant.

"As this student was not able to attend the team trials due to... important family issues. He will be placed in team RWBY."

Y/n looked over to the team's table to see all of them with shocked faces. They frantically looked around wondering who the new student was.

"Now this student is only 14 years of age but he has proven himself and I know all of you will treat him with the same respect due to any of your other peers."

Now everyone in the cafeteria was getting excited. A 14-year-old attending Beacon was unheard of and many came to the conclusion that he must be a powerful huntsman or have a very strong Semblance. They weren't wrong.

With his speech concluded Ozpin nodded at Y/n which made every face in the cafeteria look at him as the headmaster departed. With everyone looking at him Y/n made his way over to team RWBY's table.

Oh god, I wish I was strong enough to stop time for long enough to avoid all of these glares.

As Y/n was thinking that he sat down at team RWBY's table and introduced himself to everyone by saying the made-up story of his parent's death and him moving to Beacon to become a Huntsman. After he had finished talking Ruby was the first one to speak.

"Oh, you poor thing."

She then walked over to Y/n and gave him a hug which responded to somewhat awkwardly by gently patting her back.

"Don't worry, we're all happy that you're on our team, aren't we girls?"

"Whatever," said Blake

"This is quite outrageous that a mere child was let into Beacon," said Weiss

"Hey I never complain when we get fresh meat, especially when he looks so cute," said Yang, making Y/n blush the colour of Ruby's cape.

"Oh come on Weiss he must be really good at fighting for his age and that's why he was accepted into the school," Ruby said pleading with Weiss to at least give Y/n a chance on their team. 

"I'll believe it when I see it."

As she was saying this Y/n heard a distressed cry from nearby and turned around to find Cardin picking up Velvet by her ears and calling her a freak.

"Hey, that's enough!" 

Y/n yelled that so loudly that the entire cafeteria stopped to watch him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there kid. Maybe you should mind your own damn business"

He accentuated what he was saying by slamming Velvets head into the table. Making Velvet cry out in pain.

"Alright that was the last straw," said Y/n who was furious at Cardin's behaviour. Y/n hated bullies.

"What are you gonna do wimp, you're just a ki-"

Midway through his sentence Y/n stopped time and rushed over to Cardin and punched him in the face while grabbing velvet and escorting her over to his table. As time resumed Cardin was suddenly flying back across the cafeteria and landed in a stack of chairs that tumbled down onto his face. While velvet suddenly found herself sitting next to Y/n at team RWBY's table. The entire hall was silent as they couldn't comprehend what had happened. Y/n was absolutely drained of energy after using his Semblance for just those ten seconds.

"Thanks for the help.."

"Y/n," He says through panting breaths.

"Well thanks for the help Y/n"

"I don't like bullies"

As Y/n was still recovering Cardin stood up and raced over to Y/n. Cardin was furious that he had just been embarrassed in front of the entire school by a mere kid but just before he was about to swing at Y/n a sudden invisible force stopped his hand.

"And what is going on in here!" Yelled Goodwitch as she saw the mess that Cardin had made as he was flying through the air. 

"It was the kid," Said Cardin still angry but having to appear somewhat calm in front of the most feared teacher in the entire school.

"What did he do exactly?"

Cardin was at a loss for words as even couldn't really comprehend what had happened.

"Well he.. he."

"Stop stuttering boy and spit it out."

Cardin couldn't speak as he was baffled.

"As you decline to respond I'll have to get the answer straight from the horse's mouth. So, Mr L/n, what exactly happened."

Y/n explained that he had seen Cardin bullying Velvet and so stepped in to prevent Cardin from inflicting any more damage upon the Faunus. Glynda asked Velvet if this was true and she nodded in response.

"If that is the case, Cardin you shall spend every Saturday of the next month walking around Beacon picking up rubbish. Am I understood?"

"Yes, miss."

With that Glynda walked back to her office and Cardin sat down grumbling about how unfair it was that Y/n got off scot-free.

"Wow Y/n that was really impressive," Ruby said in her usual cheery tone.

"What did you think Weiss."

"Your.. alright I suppose."

Ruby was smiling at Y/n as if this was the highest praise he could ever get.

"What you did was very noble, especially because you did it for a Faunus." Said Bake who was genuinely impressed and really starting to like Y/n.

"Thanks"

"Anyway how did you do that?, We didn't even see you stand up!" Said Ruby who was very curious as to what Y/n's semblance was.

As he sat there explaining his semblance to everyone, Ozpin was watching everything through a series of cameras hidden in the mess hall.

"Impressive. Very impressive."


	6. Survival Of The Fittest

Authors Note: Update schedule will be about once a day and some feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Could we get some comments on this fic I beg of you. 

Warning: My first attempt at horror is in this chapter kinda disturbing

"So, Cinder," Salem said in her usually sinister tone.

"If you are going to be my assassin then you need an Aura and Semblance."

Salem informed Cinder that the process would be extremely painful and asked Cinder if she wanted to continue. Due to the effects of the Grimm bug, Cinder could only say yes.

"Good." Said Salem as she immediately started the process without warning Cinder. Cinder cried out in absolute agony as she felt the most intense pain she had ever experienced. While Ozpin's procedure only lasted a few seconds, Cinders transformation lasted a full 24 hours. Salem could stop it at any time she wanted but she was enjoying seeing Cinder in pain and knew that the longer the transformation was the more quickly Cinder would go stark raving mad. 

A full day later the procedure finally stopped with Cinders mind almost broken, but not quite there yet. Cinders vocal cords had stopped working, because of her non-stop screaming, and would need a few days to recover. In those few days, Salem would introduce Cinder to Mercury and Emerald whose jobs it was to train her into a deadly assassin. But before that could happen Cinder would need to unlock her Semblance. Salem told her to concentrate on the most powerful emotions available to her, those emotions being pain and anger, Cinders thoughts went immediately to the day her parents had died but remembered only sadness so she then thought of all the years after the fire when groups of bullies at school had constantly tormented her because of her burnt face. As she had this thought Cinder felt all the pain and anger she had experienced forming into something, something powerful, all she needed was a little push over the edge and she would unlock her Semblance. She then remembered when she saw Y/n talking to one of the popular girls at school who kissed him on the cheek as she was leaving. A storm of jealously and rage bubbled up inside her as she finally unlocked her Semblance which was the ability to control fire.

She sent a blazing inferno in every direction and would have burnt down Salems throne room if Salem hadn't used her magic to stop the fire from spreading any farther than within a metre radius of Cinder. The ground around Cinder was completely blackened and there was very little oxygen in the air. 

"Well done my child. Now your training can begin"

With that Cinder spent the next week trying to learn all she could about her Semblance. She realised that she could throw fireballs and make any weapon imaginable out of pure flame. Once she had learned the extent of her abilities, Salem instructed her to start training with Mercury and Emerald. Throughout this training, Cinder was only given one meal a day. Mercury and Emerald were more powerful than Cinder as they had years of combat experience behind them. But with every time she was defeated during training, forced to the ground and beaten within an inch of her life she grew stronger. Her drive to keep going was that if she mastered her power she would finally be able to get back at her bullies and maybe get Y/n to fall in love with her. Cinder didn't know that Y/n already had.

Every night after she was beaten, bruised and starving Cinder dreamed of slaughtering everyone who had ever hurt her and finding Y/n to make him her's. Salem's bug was still infecting her mind and day by day her brain was becoming more and more torn apart. 

After a month of this brutal training regiment, Salem called Cinder into her throne room to see how her progress was going.

"I hear that you almost beat Mercury and Emerald today, is this true?"

"Yes"

"Good. You are becoming more powerful with each passing day, soon you will be even more powerful than Emerald and Mercury. In a few more weeks I will have a very important mission for you."

"Thank you, Master."

"I also believe that I have found your friend, Y/n"

That statement caused Cinder to immediately ask where he was, who he was with and if he was alright.

"Have patience, all will be revealed in due time. Now get back to your training."

This news caused Cinder to train twice as hard as she thought that the mission Salem was sending her on might have something to do with Y/n. Only two weeks after her conversation with Salem, Cinder was able to beat Emerald and Mercury into the ground and finally stand victorious.

Once again, Cinder was called to Salem's throne room.

"You have impressed me with your skills. You are now ready to go on your first mission."

Cinder couldn't wait as the mission was an opportunity to impress her Master and possibly see Y/n again.

"This mission is simple. At beacon academy, there is a girl with silver eyes who I heard has grown quite strong and also formed an attachment to Y/n."

This comment made Cinders blood boil in rage and jealousy.

HOW DARE SHE EVEN TOUCH Y/N. HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!

With the effects on the Grimm bug still in full swing, Cinder had only gotten more insane and more infatuated with Y/n, so much so that if she heard he even looked at another female she would rip that girls eyes out and feed them to the Grimm. 

"I shall do as you command, Master."

So Cinder dyed her hair and used her hair to cover her burn mark so that Y/n wouldn't recognise her. It was a stealth mission after all and if she got recognised her cover would be blown. Cinder was making her way to Beacon when she heard screams coming out of a village she was trying to avoid.

She went to investigate and looked through the window of a house on the outskirts of the village to see a father and mother beating their 12-year-old daughter. She rushed inside and was met by the father who was beginning to ask her who the hell she was when she burnt him to a crisp. The mother saw what happened and started screaming for a second before Cinder burnt her too. The child had just witnessed her parents death and was bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh, It's alright, the bad people are gone now"

Cinder was trying to comfort the pre-teen but she just kept crying. The sound had brought several neighbours to the door to ask what was going on. Cinder realised that she had to shut the little girl up so she put her hands around the child's head and burnt the body part quickly and painlessly. The child couldn't scream if it was dead. Cinder jumped out of the window just as the neighbours batted down the door and came running in only to see piles of ash. As Cinder was running away through the forest she heard a scream from one of the village's wives and smiled to herself. She felt no remorse for what she had done and felt happy that she had inflicted suffering upon others when she had suffered so much.

Cinder was now truly insane.


	7. The Crows Call

Jeez this is bad; I had just started writing on this fic about 6 months ago and reading it now I can see how much I improved. I’m kind bad again though as I haven’t written anything new in like a month cause school and I’m tryna edit now which is fun. Do you have any idea how long it takes to write a half-decent 1.5k word chapter? No? On with the story….

As Y/n had just finished telling his friends about his semblance he heard a voice over the school's loudspeaker.

"Could Y/n please come to Ozpins office"

As Y/n was walking towards his destination he wondered if he was being called because of his fight with Cardin.

But I did the right thing, or did I?

As Y/n reached Ozpins office he walked inside to see Ozpins sitting at his desk with Glynda by his side while a man in military uniform stood talking to a woman in the same outfit while another man leaned against the wall and took a swig from a flask.

Ironwood, Winter and Qrow... oh crap

"Ah, look who's finally arrived," Ozpin said as he stood up from his desk.

"We were all watching what you did with Cardin, and we were impressed."

All eyes were on Y/n as he accepted the praise.

"So (burp) this is the kid that knows about Salem" Said Qrow who was obviously drunk.  
"Qrow! don't be so crass. Hello their young man my name is wint-"

"-er Schnee, That's Qrow Branwen and that's general James Ironwood of the atlas military" 

Ironwood slowly chuckled and turned to face Y/n.

"Ozpin was right, you do know a lot."

Winter was still standing there stunned as she had just been interrupted mid-sentence, something that had never happened to the Schnee before.

"How the hell do you (burp) know all of that stuff kid?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you"

"Eh it's alright I already know; I was just testing you"

"What and how?” Y/n said suddenly, confused at what the bird had said.

"Well, you see... 

Flashback

As Cinder was explaining her life story and how there was no dust, Grimm or magic in her world there was a crow sitting on a windowsill in Salem's throne room who perched in the same spot for the hours it took for Cinder to explain everything. As soon as Cinder had finished talking and Salem had made her offer the crow flew off of the window and across the fields of Grimm. The crow was flying as fast as its wings would allow and its destination was Beacon Academy.

End Flashback

Qrow said that as soon as he got back, he informed Ozpin, Winter and Ironwood.

"So, you all know?"

"Yes"

I'm so screwed

"So, you’re not actually from this world," asked Ironwood 

"No"

Y/n then asked who had been talking and what this person looked like. Qrow then described Cinder perfectly. Qrow decided not to tell anyone about the whole Cinder being in love with Y/n thing. The kid would have to figure that out on his own.

Qrow then went on to say that he had gone back only to see Cinder training brutally and being half-starved to death. Y/n was relieved when he first heard that Cinder was alive but now, he was horrified beyond belief. Qrow then said that he thinks she has acquired the semblance of fire manipulation and is being trained by Salem to be an assassin. Y/n couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We have to go and save her. Right fricking now!"

"Calm down kid, there's a reason I haven't tried to save her yet"

Qrow then described how Cinder looked like she was training voluntarily and how she kept pushing her physical and mental limits. Y/n couldn't think of a single sane reason why Cinder would submit herself to the service of Salem. Maybe because the reason wasn't sane.

Y/n was in emotional turmoil as not only had Ozpins inner circle discovered his secret but now, he knew that Cinder was being trained by Salem and Cinder was willingly doing it.

"While we realise this must be troubling news to you Y/n, we have to focus on the task at hand" Ironwood said as he activated a hologram of a strange floating tower.

"This is amity arena where the next vytal festival will be hosted."

Y/n already knew all of this but continued to listen anyway.

"With Salem training Cinder to be a spy and assassin, we believe that Cinders first mission will be disrupting the festival," Winter said as Y/n stood there looking at the hologram, but his mind was in a completely different place.

Winter and Ironwood then spent the next hour explaining possible strategies to deal with security breaches while Y/n just stood there, barely listening. Y/n was then dismissed as the meeting had adjourned and he quickly made his way back to the cafeteria as so much time had passed that dinner was being served. Y/n made his way to team RWBY's table where he was introduced to team JNPR. Even though he already knew all of them from the show he still introduced himself to everyone. While both teams were talking vigorously while eating dinner, Y/n's mind was elsewhere as he was still comprehending what he had been told about Cinder. As soon as dinner had concluded he went to the roof of the Academy to get some fresh air. 

After half an hour of just sitting there taking everything in Y/n heard voices behind him and turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha talking. Y/n remembered that this was where Jaune told Pyrrha he had lied about coming to Beacon. As this was a pivotal point in Jaunes character development, Y/n decided not to interfere even though he knew that Cardin was listening. Sure enough, as soon as Pyrrha left, Cardin jumped onto the roof and told Jaune that he had heard everything. After talking with Cardin for a few more minutes, Jaune walked off the roof with his head held down in shame. Y/n waited until Jaune had left and used time stop to walk right behind Cardin and tap him on the shoulder. Cardin quickly spun around only to get an uppercut to the jaw which sent him spinning in the other direction.

"If I see you bully or blackmail another person, I swear to god I will throw you off this roof!"

Cardin was still on the ground crying from the force of the punch but nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now get out of my sight"

With that final statement, Cardin quickly ran off the roof and down back to his dorm where he would cry himself to sleep.

Y/n was finally alone on the roof and had time to reflect how far he had come in the past 72 hours when he had stepped through that portal to now where he was a full-blown huntsman in training.

Y/n then stepped off the roof and made his way into team RWBY's dorm and tried very hard not to wake them but didn't succeed.

"Hey Y/n I haven't seen you since dinner and you were away all day, speaking of which, where were you," Ruby said in her innocent but curious tone.

"I was in Ozpins office discussing... Huntsman things"

"Oh, ok"

Y/n then got a spare blanket and was about to lie down on the floor when Ruby told Y/n that he could sleep with her.

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be fine"

So, Y/n then snuggled up next to Ruby in her bed who promptly fell asleep and nuzzled her way into his arms.

What's gonna happen when Yang sees this?

But Y/n was too drowsy to think about that right now and he fell asleep dreaming of Cinder and what she was becoming. They weren't pleasant dreams.


	8. The Cats Claws

Authors note: this fanfic just surpassed 100 reads so thank you all for that and any feedback or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also can we pls get at least a singular comment, I beg of you.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLITHERING BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Just as Y/n was waking up in Ruby's bed he saw Yang's face towering over him with anger written all over it as well as her hair being on fire.

"Uh... What?" Y/n said in a still semi sleepy voice.

"OH, THAT'S IT" As she said that, Yang picked up Y/n out of Ruby's bed and threw him through the room and out of the door.

"AND STAY OUT" As Yang shut the door in Y/n's face she began to calm down a little but was still furious at Ruby for letting him sleep in her bed.

"What were you thinking?"

Now that everyone in team RWBY was awake after Yang's outburst Ruby saw what Yang did and got mad.

"He needed a place to sleep and the floor in here is filthy."

"We barely know him"

"He was selected to be on our team so I trust him"

"But but he.."

"Ruby made a decision and you should respect it, she is our team leader after all," Weiss said as she was, for the first time, being the logical voice of reason.

"Fine, but he's getting a new bed today or I will shove my fist so far up his a-"

"Yang!" Ruby said as she disapproved of Yang's language and went outside to try and find Y/n.

Y/n was sitting in the corridor with his head in his lap.

"Ruby I'm so sorr-"

"Don't worry, Yang's just overreacting because she's my big sister and wants to look out for me"

Ruby and Y/n headed inside as Blake, Weiss and Yang were packing their books for the day but Yang was giving him the cold shoulder.

Y/n finally had a full day of classes ahead of him.

I can't wait. School in Remnant must be so different from back home.

His first class was the study of Grimm with professor Oobleck. Surprisingly, Y/n knew the answer to every question about Grimm anatomy and hybrid Grimm. Maybe it was because he had read the world of RWBY: the official companion and had memorised every single word in it. Or maybe not. Who knows?

Y/n had even answered a question that Weiss didn't know the answer to. While Y/n thought that this would make Weiss respect him it only served to make the Ice queen give him the cold shoulder. Heh.

In the afternoon the first-year students all had sparring class with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Alright, first up we have Mr Y/n vs Ms Belladonna."

Y/n was shocked as this would be his first actual sparring match. While he had done some basic training with Pyrrha alongside Jaune he knew that he was underprepared to face Blake. What he didn't know was that while Ozpin was giving Y/n his semblance and his powerful aura he had also given Y/n instinctual muscle memory. What that means is that through all the lifetimes Ozpin had spent trying to master all manner of weaponry he had become an expert in all forms of combat with every weapon imaginable. He passed this skill onto Y/n. 

"Kick his ass for me blake," Yang yelled from the stands wishing she could be down there and give Y/n a knuckle sandwich.

"Good luck," said the ferocious feline.

"Thanks and good luck to you to"

"Ready?, FIGHT!"

Y/n immediately started shooting Blake as she threw her weapon at Y/n trying to tangle him up but the move was to no avail as Y/n batted the katana away with his sword. Y/n then charged at the weaponless blake who deployed a decoy that Y/n stabbed and was confused when his blade hit nothing. Blake spent this time retrieving her weapon.

Whoah. How the hell did I do that?

Y/n had performed those moves based on pure instinct alone and had no idea how he had actually done any of it. As he was thinking Blake charged at him and he barely blocked her swipe which had almost cut him in half. Blake then tried to use an overhead strike but Y/n, somehow, parried it easily. Now it was Y/n's turn to attack as he sent a furious flurry of blows which Blake barely blocked. His instincts then told him to try new manoeuvers so he aimed his blade as if he were going for her left shoulder but then, at the last second, moved his blade so that it struck Blake's hip.

Blake used her feline abilities to quickly jump away and the projection on the wall of the sparring classroom read that Blake's aura was now low. She was shocked at the ease with which Y/n had beaten her and so she leapt back into combat making decoys which Y/n constantly cut through only to see the real Blake several metres away.

Now, this is just getting tedious.

As Blake deployed yet another decoy, Y/n quickly used time stop to find the real Blake and put the end of his sword to the back of her head. As time resumed blake felt the cold steel of the tip of Y/n's blade on the back of her head.

"Yield"

Blake thought of using even more decoys but knew that Y/n would just use time stop to find her again.

"Alright, I yield"

"The match has ended with Y/n as the victor!" As Glynda yelled this out no one in the crowd really heard her as they were all wondering how this 14-year-old kid had somehow beaten Blake so easily, mastered the blade and become a more skilled huntsman then all of them.

Yang sat there in stunned silence as she had fully expected Blake to win and Y/ to be crushed into the dirt. She still wanted to give Y/n the pounding he deserved for sleeping in Ruby's bed but Yang was... impressed at how well Y/n had performed. In fact, everyone was, including Goodwitch.

As the class was dismissed and they were given homework (yes there's still homework in Remnant, Y/n wasn't gonna get out that easily) Yang walked up to Y/n and gave him a very strong pat on the back which sent him stumbling a few metres forward.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Oh but you're not in the clear yet, I still have to give you an ass whooping for sleeping in Ruby's bed. So are you up for round 2?"

"You're on"

I'm screwed, again.


	9. Salem's Spy

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with online school and tryna make a podcast lol. Again, could I please for the love of God get a single comment? Edit: I don't know what happened with the format of this chapter it got completely scuffed.

So, this is Beacon?  
It's smaller than I thought it would be.

As Cinder was thinking this, she was standing at the front gate of Beacon Academy. As she walked forward into the school, she noticed a rather large butt-shaped mark on the lawn of the academy.

Strange.

As she finally made it into the interior, she spotted several Huntsman in training walking to and from classes and she politely asked where Glynda goodwitch's office was. Upon receiving her answer, she strutted away and felt the eyes of the student on her butt.

This body is reserved for Y/n and no one else. 

Cinder reached the office of Glynda and politely knocked on the door.

"Please come in."

As Cinder entered Glynda looked up from her messy desk and greeted the student.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm one of the students from Haven academy and my compatriots and I want to know the location of our bedding arrangements."

"Of course. Just give me a second."

As Glynda was snooping through the various papers on her desk Cinder looked around the office and saw pictures of what she assumed was Glynda's team from when she was at Beacon. Cinder also spotted a loose file on the floor which she sneakily picked up and was shocked to see it was a psych profile on Y/n. It said that Y/n was from another world and had the semblance of time stop. It described his personality as easy-going but confrontational when confronted with unjust situations such as abuse and bullying.

Yep. That's about Y/n in a nutshell.

The profile also contained a report about a bullying incident involving a second-year Faunus and a boy by the name of Cardin Winchester. As Cinder read the report, she got more and more impressed with Y/n's behaviour. Before Cinder could read the page on relationships formed Glynda suddenly found the guide for the Haven students.   
As Glynda was raising her head from her messy desk, Cinder quickly dropped the file on the floor and graciously accepted the map and guide to the designated dorm. Cinder quickly headed out of the office before she had to interact more with Glynda. After Cinder left, Glynda stood up from the desk to make herself a cup of tea and saw Y/n's file lying on the floor. Glynda   
berated herself for not putting it in a safer location and quickly put the document into a locked drawer.

I wonder if that Haven student saw the file or even read it?

Ah, what silly thoughts, she couldn't possibly have as I would've noticed.

(insert doctor Eggman saying "You fool")

Cinder could barely stand talking like that and especially to someone like Goodwitch. All Cinder wanted was for this mission to be over as soon as possible and to return to her master Salem,   
preferably with Y/n. But for now, she had to bide her time at this prissy, over the top, arrogant and ego centrical school for idiots who've never even experienced pain, sorrow or suffering.

As Cinder was thinking these things, she rounded a corner to see Y/n talking to a random blonde. Cinder quickly dived into a nearby closet to avoid being recognised. She put her ear up to the door and listened to the conversation between her crush and a random blonde bimbo

"Not bad kid, not bad at all."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Oh, but you're not in the clear yet, I still have to give you an ass whooping for sleeping in Ruby's bed. So, are you up for a round 2?"

"You're on"

WHAAAT!

Y/n had slept in another girl’s bed and was having a "round two" with this girl’s sister.  
How dare any of them even speak to Y/n. I swear to god I will burn all of them until their flesh is scorched and charred and then feed them to the Grimm one body part at a time.  
Wait. If Y/n slept in a girl’s bed does that mean he also did "the deed" with the girl?  
And was this girl offering him a round two of it?

Cinder could barely contain herself from leaping out of the closet and slaughtering every female in this entire school starting with the blonde bitch who was talking to Y/n right now. She barely calmed down enough to keep herself from screaming and just stood in the closet as the pair of students walked away from her. Slowly her rage began to subside and was replaced by... sadness?   
Cinder felt betrayed that Y/n had slept with at least one girl when it had only been about... 3 months since she had landed in Salem’s domain  
(Time goes a lot faster in Salem’s castle and a lot slower everywhere else as Y/n has only been at Beacon for about a week.)

Cinder felt her heart tearing apart as she realised that Y/n had already formed connections with the people here and had maybe even fallen in love.

Well if I can't have him, no one can.

After learning about Y/n's "Sins", Cinder needed to vent some frustration. She snuck out of her dorm, which Salem had organized for her, and made her way to the Emerald forest where she tested her abilities and killed scores of Grimm as a way to vent frustration and sadness about her inability to do anything as directly interfering would go against Salem's orders.

She started screaming and crying as she kept killing the Grimm by making weapons out of fire as she imagined the Grimm were Y/n but she soon started laughing maniacally as she imagined each and every one of the Grimm as that blonde slut who supposedly wanted to sleep with Y/n. Cinder just kept laughing and laughing until her throat was dry and her lungs were empty so she couldn't laugh anymore. But someone heard those laughs and was sitting in a tree, silent as a shadow, watching Cinder slaughter what was possibly hundreds of Grimm. This stranger smiled to herself realising the full extent of Salem's corruption. This information could prove valuable in the future. 

So, the stranger flew off into the night, silent as a shadow and black as a raven...


End file.
